


Tracy's First Christmas

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: It's Tracy Anderson-Hummel's first Christmas. And Kurt and Blaine are gonna make sure it's one to remember - for them at least. Sorry for the crappy summary. G for Christmas Fluff and Stuff.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 5





	Tracy's First Christmas

"Kurt, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Blaine always got excited on Christmas Morning. When they got married, he would wake up at 5 A.M and make him a special Breakfast in Bed. But now that they had a daughter, he decided he's would just jump up and down next to the bed like he was five again. "C'mon! Wake up!" He wines. He decides he knows the perfect way to way him up. He tickles Kurt's left foot, his leg twitch.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" Kurt wines and sits up, taking moving his sleep mask. "What?" He sees Kurt grinning wildly.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Kurt laughs lightly and kisses his husband's cheek. "Merry Christmas. Now, let's brush our teeth, can't stand morning breath." Both of them finished their morning routines. Kurt decides to step in the shower, and when he exits, he sees the most adorable sight.   
  
Blaine is playing with their daughter on the floor, speaking childishly and happily to Tracy. She was only six months, but she already responded joyfully whenever Blaine said her name. Clapping and giggling when he said those five letters. "Yea, Tracy...It's Christmas. Your first Christmas. You have no idea how happy Daddy and I are to celebrate it with the most adorable, precious baby girl in the whole world." He speaks with a child-like tone.  
  
"Hi, sweetie!" Both Tracy and Blaine turn their heads to see Kurt standing in the doorway. Wearing a loose Wicked sweatshirt and his old McKinley sweatpants, which surprisingly still fit him. "Merry Christmas." Tracy grins and claps even more. Giggles pouring out of her like a water fountain.  
  


* * *

  
After having a few sweets, they began opening presents. Since Blaine had grown up, he had stopped using hair gel and wearing bow ties. He looked back on old pictures of himself and laughed. Asking Kurt why he let himself dress like that or have that much product in his hair. He had to start taking hair strengthening pills when he turned 25 because of the damage it did to his hair.  
  
But for old times sake, Kurt handed him a tiny green box with a thin red ribbon wrapped around it. Blaine unties it and opens it to see a sight that makes him smile. A bow tie with little Christmas trees all over it. Just like the one Mercedes got him years ago.  
  
"Awww, Kurt. I love it." He looks up at his husband with a wet smile. "Thank you." He hugs him close and they continue opening presents. Kurt gets a Wizard of Oz snowglobe from Blaine, as well as a new outfit that Blaine's cousin made for him.  
  
And Tracy was the most excited of all. Getting numerous toys and books, clothes of all colors. They definitely spent the most money on her that year. And probably would for a while.  
  
After a while, Tracy started getting tired and yawned softly. "Looks like it's time for our little Tracy's nap!" The girl wined before closing her eyes in defeat. "Night baby, We'll see you when you wake." He puts the girl in her crib and both boys smile as he holds her new stuffed animal elephant closely as she sleeps.  
  
"How did we get so lucky?" Blaine puts his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt responds by smiling and puts his arm around him.   
  
"I don't know. But I do know that...this was one heck of a First Christmas for our perfect girl..." He turns off her light and turns her nightlight on.  
  
"Yea...lets take a nap too...I'm tired too." They kiss and head off to take a nap before they'd have to wake up again in a few hours.


End file.
